Paper Cranes
by Michelle I.Xe
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang bagaimana Hermione mulai menyukai sosok Draco Malfoy yang berubah menjadi begitu baik padanya setelah sama-sama menjabat menjadi ketua murid. / Sebuah hadiah sederhana untuk Smile Up Sunny-S. B. F. yang hari ini, 3 Februari sedang berulang tahun. / Warning!: Plotless, sedikit OOC, alur cepat. / Enjoy to read!


**A/N: Pertama kalinya publish di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya. Dan ini merupakan birthday fic untuk kakakku, Ameng-nee alias Smile Up Sunny-S. B. F.**

**Di sini saya jelaskan sedikit, Ron ga pacaran sama Hermione. Mau selipin penjelasannya di cerita, ga bisa, udah deadline XD**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling. (kalo paper cranes punya saya)**

**Pair: Dramione, tentu saja.**

**WARNING!: Plotless, sedikit OOC, Alur cepat.**

**Well, selamat membaca!**

.

Suasana di Aula Besar malam itu nampak seperti biasa—ramai. Dengan perbaikan di sana-sini, Hogwarts akhirnya kembali di buka. Tentunya setelah Voldemort dikalahkan oleh _The-Choosen-One_. Minerva McGonagall didaulat menjadi kepala sekolah baru, menggantikan Albus Dumbledore yang telah gugur. Murid-murid tahun ke-tujuh yang sebelumnya melanjutkan sekolah mereka, berbagi tahun _NEWT_ dengan adik kelas mereka. Sementara murid baru tahun ini terlihat antusias memasuki Aula Besar walaupun jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak di tahun-tahun lalu sebelum Voldemort menampakkan diri.

_Death Eaters_ yang masih hidup pun dijebloskan ke dalam Azkaban. Namun beberapa diantaranya terbebas dari hukuman berkat kesaksian Trio Emas _Griffindor_. Sebut saja keluarga Malfoy menjadi salah satu diantaranya yang terbebas dari jerat Azkaban.

Kini, setelah pembagian asrama untuk murid baru telah selesai, McGonagall membuka pidato tentang pahlawan-pahlawan mereka—terutama Severus Snape dan Albus Dumbledore. Dan tak lupa menyelipkan nama Harry Potter di dalamnya. Membuat yang bersangkutan tersenyum canggung dan merona. Mempersingkat waktu, sang kepala sekolah mengucapkan selamat pada Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy yang terpilih menjadi ketua murid—dengan alasan untuk mempererat hubungan antara kedua asrama yang selama ini tidak pernah akur.

Sempat terdengar protes dari dua kubu yang bersangkutan. Tetapi semuanya kembali tenang ketika McGonagall berbicara dengan nada tak terbantah. Diperkuat dengan kedua ketua murid baru yang bersikap tenang tanpa protes sedikitpun. Selanjutnya ruangan itu kembali ribut dengan sang kepala sekolah yang mempersilakan mereka untuk menyantap makanan yang telah tersedia.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Pertengkaran antara asrama Slytherin dan Griffindor pun mereda. Bahkan hanya sebatas bermain dan kedua kubu tersebut mulai menjalin kebersamaan. Tanpa diduga, Hermione dan Draco menjadi sangat akrab. Kadang Hermione bergabung bersama kelompok Draco di Slytherin. Kadang juga, Draco bergabung bersama anak-anak Griffindor. Begitu seterusnya—walaupun persaingan untuk mendapatkan poin asrama tertinggi tetap berlangsung seperti sebuah kewajiban.

.

.

.

Suatu malam setelah Hermione kembali dari perpustakaan, dilihatnya Draco yang sedang melamun di depan perapian di ruang rekreasi pribadi mereka—asrama ketua murid. Dihampirinya Draco setelah menaruh tasnya di kamar. Mungkin karena terlalu asyik melamun, pemuda itu jadi tidak sadar akan kehadiran Hermione di sebelahnya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Hermione. Tidak mendapat respon barang sedikitpun selama hampir lima menit membuat gadis itu jengkel. Lalu ketika Draco masih tidak bereaksi ketika dia mananyai pemuda itu lagi, terpaksa Hermione menganmbil tongkatnya dan melafalkan, "aguamenti!"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Hermione melihat reaksi terkejut Draco. Ditambah wajah konyolnya yang basah tersembur air. Yang menjadi korban sontak menampakkan raut wajah kesal dan menatap tajam si pelaku.

"Apaan sih? Seenaknya nyiram!"

Lagi, Hermione tertawa, bahkan kali ini lebih keras.

"Beruntuk aku cuma siram wajahmu! Hahaha… lagian, salah sendiri ngelamun!"

"Siapa yang ngelamun?" sungut Draco. Kini dia sudah mengeringkan wajahnya. Hermione menarik napas pelan, sebuah usaha untuk meredam tawa. Tentu dia harus berhenti tertawa sebelum Tuan Muda Malfoy benar-benar marah.

"Kamu ngelamun… dari tadi aku panggil, kamu diem aja. Bahkan aku duduk di sampingmu aja kamu engga sadar," jawab Hermione. Sesekali, senyum geli terpampang di wajahnya yang cantik. Sofa yang diduduki Hermione sedikit berguncang ketika Draco mengempaskan dirinya untuk kembali duduk di sisi gadis itu.

"Mau Tanya," gumam Draco. Mata kelabunya yang dingin menatap mata cokelat Hermione dengan tajam. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Merasa bukan saatnya untuk bermain lagi, Hermione mengedikkan bahu, menyandar di punggung sofa dan mempersilakan Draco untuk bertanya.

Pemuda tampan berwajah pucat itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangan kirinya bergerak, merogoh saku celana bahan berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya. Hermione menegakkan tubuhnya, terlalu penasaran dengan benda yang dirogoh oleh Draco.

"Bagaimana cara membuat ini?"

Dan pertanyaan Draco merupakan hal yang cukup konyol bagi Hermione untuk membuatnya _speechless_. Di tangan pemuda itu kini berdiri seonggok bangau kertas yang hampir tak berbentuk. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah polos Draco yang benar-benar kebingungan hampir membuatnya tertawa. Beruntung Hermione bisa mengendalikan emosinya sejenak.

"Aku sudah coba buat tapi engga bisa juga," lanjut Draco sambil menunjuk bola-bola kertas di perapian yang sebagian besar telah hangus terbakar.

"Jadi… Cuma karna ini?"

"Oh, jangan ketawa lagi, oke?"

Dengan sebuah tarikan napas, Hermione berkata, "Aku bakal ajarin kamu. Tenang aja."

.

.

.

Liburan musim dingin tiba, Hermione menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dengan ingatan mereka yang telah pulih, tentu saja. Walaupun sedang liburan, Hermione tetap berhubungan dengan Draco melalui surat. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, sikap Draco akhir-akhir ini tampak aneh padanya. Mulai dari Draco yang memberinya buku sebelum mereka berpisah di peron 9¾ ketika liburan musim dingin kali ini. Draco yang mengamuk mengiriminya surat jika ia lama membalas dan sebagainya.

Namun hari ini, sehari sebelum hari natal tiba, Draco sama sekali tidak membalas suratnya. Jujur saja, Hermione merasakan perasaan semacam… kehilangan. Pasalnya, Draco tidak pernah absen mengiriminya surat. Ingin rasanya kembali mengirim surat pada Draco agar pemuda itu cepat membalas suratnya. Sungguh sangat disayangkan, harga diri Griffindornya sedang memuncak hari itu.

Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan menghias pohon natal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Cukup menyenangkan tetapi ketika ingin tidur di malam natal, lagi-lagi perasaan itu melandanya. Dia rindu pada Draco, pada surat-surat yang dikirimnya, pada tulisan rapih pemuda itu.

Kemudian ketika jarum jam menunjukkan angka dua belas tepat, sebuah bangau kertas masuk ke kamarnya dan mengusik tidur gadis berambut cokelat itu. Ketika Hermione memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, dengan tiba-tiba, beribu bangau kertas beterbangan masuk melalui jendela. Membentuk formasi anak panah yang menunjuk keluar jendela.

Perlahan, Hermione beringsut turun dari kasurnya, berjalan mendekati jendela kemudian melihat ke luar—tepatnya ke arah bawah. Di sana, Draco berdiri menghadapnya sembari tersenyum bangga. Tidak terlihat kedinginan walaupun dia hanya mengenakan pakaian musim dingin khas _Muggle_ yang diduga Hermione telah diberi mantra penghangat. Embusan napasnya dan napas Draco sama-sama mengepul dan… sebenarnya Hermione sedikit kedinginan.

"Hermy! Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku berhasil membuat bangau sebanyak itu! Seharian kemarin aku melakukannya tanpa bantuan sihir. Maaf tidak membalas suratmu," Draco, masih dengan senyum bangganya, kali ini senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran bangga yang menurut Hermione terlihat menawan.

"Dan…" gumam Draco. Pemuda itu ber-Disapparate dan muncul di pinggir jendela, beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Hermione. Refleks, gadis itu sedikit menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat iris kelabu Draco yang seolah sanggup membuatnya tenggelam. Sementara Draco, wajah pucatnya nampak sedikit merona, Hermione melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Selamat Natal, Hermy…" lanjut Draco. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan menatap iris cokelat Hermione dengan hangat dan dalam.

Lalu saat itu juga, Hermione mulai berpikir lebih akan Draco. Segala hal tentang pemuda itu, sikap egoisnya, sikap arogannya, sikap manisnya dan semua keanehan sikapnya belakangan ini. Berpikir dan terus berpikir tentang hal yang sama selama bermenit-menit—membiarkan Draco tetap menatapnya dengan hangat dan begitu dalam. Sampai akhirnya sang _Miss-Know-It-All_ itu menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya mulai menyukai segala hal tentang Draco Malfoy. Segalanya… mulai dari hal besar sampai hal kecil… dari hal baik sampai hal paling buruk yang ada pada pemuda itu, Hermione menyukainya.

**~Fin~**


End file.
